Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 53
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 53 Waarschuwing: dit hoofdstuk bevat zelfverminking. Niet geschikt voor kinderen die gauw na-apen of kinderen onder de 14 jaar (zou ik zeggen, maar eigenlijk is het 16+ volgens mij) Eiland van Bronau, het jaar 1733. 'Orabelle! Haast je!' riep Cyramelia terwijl ze zich omdraaide naar de Levende Pop. 'Ja ja, ik kom al,' morde Orabelle terwijl ze haar tenen herhaaldelijk tegen de rotsen stootte. Ze struikelde net over een paar kiezels toen Cornelius haar bij haar bovenarm greep en overeind hield. Ze wist dat hij voelde hoe haar lichaam een schok kreeg toen hij een van haar dichtgenaaide wonden aanraakte door haar shirt heen, maar dat hij geen spijt had. Zijn ogen keken haar schijnbaar emotieloos aan, maar Orabelle herkende het gevoel van verraad en onbegrip in hun donkere dieptes. De vrouw keek weg en hielp zichzelf overeind toen Cornelius haar op de grond liet vallen. Cyramelia had blijkbaar niets door van de spanning tussen de Engel en Orabelle, want ze liep zorgeloos verder over de rotsvlakte. 'Ik dacht dat het eiland van Bronau kleiner zou zijn,' bekende ze terwijl ze naast het witharige meisje ging lopen. 'Het is eigenlijk best groot,' vertelde die haar.'Adriel heeft het me laten zien in haar atlas. Maar nu zijn we bijna bij de hoofdstad, Horius.' 'Wat voor bondgenoten zoeken we?' ging Orabelle verder. 'Ze heten Kammi en Yokko. Adriel zegt dat ze erg sterk zijn en transformatiemagie gebruiken, dus ze kunnen vrijwel elke persoon zijn die je tegenkomt. Het is een tweeling, dus zijn ze samen het sterkst, en ze stelen kostbare erfstukken van de rijke families in Horius door normale voorwerpen te transformeren zodat ze er op lijken,' vertelde Cyramelia. 'Hoe ver nog tot de stad?' vroeg Cornelius een beetje bot. 'Ongeveer 4 kilometer. De zon gaat bijna onder, dus ik veronderstel dat we hier kamp op zullen slaan.' Het Engelenmeisje gaf de tentenstokken aan Orabelle, die ze zo goed als ze kon in elkaar klikte. Cornelius moest de lappen stof erover draperen en vastknopen, en de seconde dat Orabelle klaar was met haar taak duwde hij haar opzij om dit te doen. Orabelle voelde een kleine schok in haar hart toen ze zag hoe hij haar niet eens aankeek. De avond van het bal, nu 3 weken geleden, toen Orabelle hem had verteld over haar zelfverminking, was hij gewoon haar kamer uitgelopen en had ze hem alleen nog maar op de training gezien. Ze had het gevoel gehad dat Adriel wist wat er tussen hen om ging. Maar Adriel wist dan ook zowat alles wat er gebeurde onder haar dak en al maakte het Orabelle soms oncomfortabel, ze voelde zich er veiliger door, alsof ze een moeder had. Orabelle had gehoord dat het die dag een bloedmaan zou zijn. Door de kennis die ze bij had geleerd dankzij de bibliotheek in Huize Smaragd wist ze dat als er op deze dag op het exact zelfde moment een vuurtype draak en een mens geboren werden, ze zielsverwanten zouden zijn, net als gebeurt was met Cianthe en Rosanna. Ze had besloten om die nacht op te blijven en de bloedmaan te bekijken. Zo kon ze nadenken over wat ze aanmoest met Cornelius. Het was al erg laat toen er een snijdende herfstwind opstak. De bomen in het dal onder de klif ruistten erdoor en kleine snippers van bladeren in rood-goud-en bruintinten bleven hangen in haar lokken haar, die golfden door de bries. Orabelle zat op een rotsblok op de rand van de klif die uitkeek over het bos eronder. Haar benen bungelden boven de afgrond en ze zag brokjes aarde van haar laarzen vallen, de diepte in. De maan werd langzaam aan oranje, en een poosje later lag er een volledige rode waas overheen. Ze vond het best mooi, maar ook een beetje spookachtig, omdat alles plots donkerder werd. Plots hoorde ze geknerp achter zich. Het was het geluid van de laarzen van Cornelius op de droge bladeren, omdat hij naar haar toe kwam lopen. Hij kwam in doodse stilte naast haar staan en staarde haar aan. Zijn ogen waren erg donker doordat zijn pupillen verwijdt waren aangezien het al duister was. Orabelle keek zwijgend terug. 'Je bent een verschrikkelijk persoon, weet je dat,' zei hij dan toonloos. '... Pardon?' bracht Orabelle uit terwijl ze haar hart kon horen bonzen in haar hoofd. Er verscheen een immens bittere uitdrukking op zijn gezicht en Orabelle kon hem bijna niet volgen toen hij naar haar toestapte en haar pols vastgreep. Hij legde een dolk tegen de zachte, getinte huid van haar onderarm en keek haar in de ogen. 'Cor-' begon ze, maar toen drukte hij door en welde er bloed op rond het lemmet van het mes. Orabelle kromp ineen en moest haar best doen om overeind te blijven staan. 'Het doet toch pijn?!' riep Cornelius uit, en ze hoorde voor het eerst de wanhoop ook in zijn stem.'Het doet pijn, toch?!!' herhaalde hij, terwijl hij de dolk naar zich toetrok en de snee dieper maakte. Orabelle's weinige bloed, dat zich vooral op plekken waar bij mensen slagaders zaten bevond, sijpelde nu van haar arm omlaag en spetterde op de rotsen. De ijzerachtige geur verspreidde zich door de lucht. Het beeld van de Levende Pop werd een paniekerige waas en rood vulde haar ooghoeken terwijl ze begon te beven. De geur van bloed, het bracht haar gewoon terug naar elk moment dat alles haar te veel was geworden. 'Cornelius, stop!' smeekte ze hem terwijl hij verder doordrukte en ze haar aders bijna kon voelen doorscheuren. De grond onder het punt waar de engel haar pols vast hield was nu donker van het bloed. Al hadden Levende Poppen niet erg veel bloed en vooral vulling en glazen organen, wanneer ze er te veel verloren zouden ze alsnog in levensgevaar verkeren. Net als toen ze neergeschoten werd in de laatste moment van hun ontvoering. Ze zag metaal glinsteren vanuit elke ooghoek van haar gezichtsveld, glanzend, zilverkleurig, naalden, scharen en messen. 'Zeg dat het pijn doet! Zeg dat je niet dood wilt! Vertel me waarom je het doet!' riep Cornelius in haar gezicht, en ze meende tranen in zijn ogen te zien staan. De ogen die de kleur hadden van de hemel om middernacht, zilveren spikkels erdoorheen gezaaid als sterren. Hun diepten onbereikbaar voor Orabelle, onttrokken van romantische liefde en ondergedompelt in wijsheid, kennis en leiderschap. Zijn adem rook naar munt, een geur die ze gewoonlijk aangenaam vond aan hem, maar die nu voor eeuwig in haar geheugen gegrift zou staan in combinatie met de geur van haar eigen bloed. Haar adem was oppervlakkig toen ze hem sprakeloos aanstaarde en haar bloed zijn hand bedekte. Het stolde niet. 'I-ik weet het niet!' hikte ze. 'Vertel het me!' snauwde Cornelius, die al net zo hard beefde als zij.'Zeg het gewoon!' 'IK WEET HET NIET!' gilde Orabelle terwijl ze luid begon te huilen.'Waarom doe je dit?! Waarom laat je me niet gewoon met rust?!' haar zin eindigde zwakjes door de oneindige wanhoop die haar stembanden weergaven, maar zelfs die konden het diepe gat in haar hart niet uitdrukken. Cornelius duwde haar bebloedde arm weg en zijn kracht was zo hevig dat ze naar achteren viel en op de grond belandde. Haar borst voelde bekrampt en benauwt en verbrand aan toen ze de pijn van de val door haar lichaam voelde weergalmen. Het was niet de fysieke pijn die hiervoor zorgde, maar de realisatie dat Cornelius haar op de grond had gegooid. Zachtaardige Cornelius. Ze had het hem nooit moeten vertellen. Zijn blik was als die van een wild beest toen hij haar aanstaarde met een eeuwig, ijzig vuur, een vuur dat Orabelle zag nasmeulen in Adriel's gele ogen, een vuur even hevig als het verdriet in die van Cyramelia en de sneer in die van Kico. 'Mijn volk lijdt en het enige wat jij doet is janken om je zelfhaat. Groei op.' siste hij laag, waarna hij wegstapte. Orabelle viel naar voren en probeerde naar hem toe te kruipen, maar haar arm kon haar niet helpen en de pijn was oogverblindend. 'Cornelius!' snikte ze.'Cornelius!!!' Ze wou zich naar hem toeslepen, zich vastklemmen aan zijn been en zich zo stevig vasthouden dat hij geen kant op kon. Waarom ging hij weg? Waarom verliet hij haar? 'Laat me niet achter!' huilde ze.'Alsjeblieft...' Haar benen en armen schoven weg en ze viel op de grond neer, haar kin tegen de harde, koude aarde en de steentjes prikkend in haar huid. Ze boorde haar vingers in de grond. Als ze zich gewoon naar hem toe kon slepen... Maar hij was al weg. Haar snikken werden zachter, maar haar tranen stopten niet. Keer op keer voelde ze ze opnieuw over de al bestaande natte sporen glijden, warmer dan voorheen. Waar was Cyramelia? Was ze dan helemaal niet wakker geworden door het lawaai? Was ze zo moe? Orabelle scheurde met veel moeite een reep van haar bloes af en wikkelde de stof rond de diepe geul in haar onderarm. Het wit werd direct bevlekt. Ze hoopte maar dat ze er niet doorheen zou gaan bloeden. En dat Cyramelia het morgen niet zou opmerken. Ze was te geschokt om na te denken over wat Cornelius had gedaan, maar haar hersenen maalden ongecontroleerd verder. Waarom had hij haar arm opengesneden? Wou hij dat ze zei dat ze eigenlijk iets deed wat ze niet wou? Ze wreef met haar handpalmen over haar ogen en schoof haar vingers in haar haren terwijl ze de gebeurtenissen probeerde te verwerken. Je bent een verschrikkelijk persoon, weet je dat..." " Het doet toch pijn?!!" "LAAT ME NIET ACHTER!" Te veel stemmen woelden door Orabelle's hoofd en ze zuchtte diep terwijl ze zichzelf overeind probeerde te helpen en vervolgens naar haar tentje te wankelen. Ze viel neer op haar dunne matras en de dekens die erover lagen en kon het niet eens opbrengen om zich om te kleden. Toen ze met haar verbonden arm tegen haar been botste zag ze een donkere afdruk die op haar huid bleef staan. Ze bloedde door het verband heen. Ze voelde zelfs hoe haar fijne, kleine linzenvulling ertegen drukte. De snee was dieper opengegaan toen ze achter Cornelius probeerde aan te gaan. Ze moest gewoon een dikker verband vinden, ze had vast iets mee in haar tas, of de snee dichtnaaien, dat kon ze wel... Ze moest het gewoon snel doen... Haar beeld werd wazig en mistig bleek terwijl ze naar een hoek van de tent schoof met haar arm tegen haar borst gedrukt. Haar lijfje kleurde volledig rood door het bloed en ze voelde het zelfs alweer op de grond druipen. Ze stak net een hand uit naar haar EHBO-doos toen het licht uitging. De ruimte leek veel te klein. Hitte kolkte door haar hoofd en voor haar ogen terwijl ze nattigheid tegen haar wangen voelde kleven. Het was heet en donker en zat zelfs in haar mond. Zo voelde het, althans. Haar lippen waren droog, haar huid koud, ze voelde haar haren prikken in haar ogen. Ze lag op haar buik, haar gezicht zijwaarts gedraait en haar arm omgedraait zodat de palm naar boven wees en de wonde niet tegen de grond gedrukt lag. Half op het bed, half op de grond. Ze voelde dekens tegen haar andere arm. Haar knieën wezen naar de matras en haar bekken lag hierdoor in een enorm ongemakkelijke houding, zelfs voor een Levende Pop. Ze wist dat ze doorheen de nacht af en toe kon bewegen en daarmee bloed over de grond uitsmeerde, waardoor ze ook wist dat haar bloed nog steeds niet was gestold, alleen vertraagd. 'Kun je stoppen met dramatisch doen?' klok een kille stem bij de tentflappen. Cornelius. Geloof me, als ik me kon bewegen zou ik nu gewoon liggen te slapen met een goed verzorgde wond. Ze voelde zijn onrust toen hij geen reactie kreeg. Hij was immers een Engel. Het verbaasde Orabelle dat hij überhaupt mensen kon verwonden. 'Orabelle?' Orabelle zag hem op handen en knieën de tent in kruipen en hoorde hem een geschokt geluidje maken toen hij haar bloed op de grond zag liggen. '... Hemel.' bracht hij uit. Hij kroop direct naar haar toe en trok haar half overeind terwijl hij haar arm vastgreep en de bloederige, diepe snee zag. 'Shit.' 'Je moet mijn arm omhoog houden,' prevelde Orabelle tegen hem. Hij schrok; blijkbaar had hij niet verwacht dat ze bij bewustzijn was.'Dan stroomt het bloed er niet meer heen. Daarna moet je het dichtnaaien.' '... naaien?' bracht Cornelius uit terwijl hij haar arm de lucht in hield. 'Het is je eigen schuld,' mompelde Orabelle. 'Ik wou gewoon weten waarom je het deed.' 'Me martelen gaat je daar zeker niet mee helpen.' 'Ik martelde je niet.' Orabelle maakte een snuivend geluid. Ze trok met haar vrije arm haar EHBO-doos naar zich toe en gaf de naald en draad aan Cornelius terwijl ze overeind ging zitten. 'Moet ik het niet... verdoven ofzo?' vroeg de Engel onzeker. 'Je beseft zelf wel dat een domme vraag is, toch?' zei Orabelle snibbig. Hij zou zelf al door moeten hebben dat ze aan zelfverminking deed zonder verdoving, uiteraard. Ze kon één wonde die dichtgenaaid moest worden zeker aan. Cornelius reageerde niet en duwde de naald zonder aarzelen in haar huid, al merkte Orabelle dat hij huiverde bij de aanblik. 'Waarom doe je het?' fluisterde Cornelius terwijl hij zijn eerste steek vastlegde. Het duurde een poosje voor Orabelle antwoorde.'Het leidt me af.' Dat was dat. Ze ging niet verder, Cornelius zweeg, en hij naaide beetje bij beetje de snee dicht. Toen hij zijn draad afknipte wikkelde hij voorzichtig verband rond haar arm en knoopte het met een klein strikje vast. Orabelle zag haar eigen opgedroogde bloed nog aan zijn handpalm kleven en rilde onwillekeurig. Daarna liep hij haar tent uit zonder om te kijken en zonder een woord te zeggen. Orabelle zag hem die ochtend pas toen ze vertrokken naar Horius. Volgend hoofdstuk ---- Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken